


It's not the first but it's one of them

by asia_n



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hinata's kinda ooc in terms of intelligence, I'll add more characters later, M/M, Random & Short, Stress Relief, also i would add ocs in, bokuaka isn't canon yet rip, but cbbs, i made this when it was hella late, ngl this is just a group chat, sleep deprived, third years are graduated, what are first year ocs?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asia_n/pseuds/asia_n
Summary: Suga just missed the kids and hubby okay.





	1. Sugadaddy is tsuffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga just missed the kids and hubby okay

[Sugarkouchoin added daichiswam, hiratata, vball_islife, yamagucci, tsukkishimarex, rolling_thunder, ashoo, tanaka, ennoshit, Naratata, pickled-ginger]

Sugarkoushoin: am I missing others?

daichiswam: yes, the female memebers and the gradnparents

tanaka: let me go add them.

[tanaka added yashit, takedaittetsu, UK41, Kiyoko]

takedaittetsu: Tanaka, how did you find my account?

tanaka: you’re username is quite plain…

UK41: chill Ittetsu

rolling_thunder: lmfao what’s with you’re username?

UK41: this shit existed around myspace okay

tsukkishimarex: this shit is old then  
tsukkishimarex: it’s older than Hinata

hiratata: okay, first of all, I’m short, not old, second, you’re old af

tsukkishimarex: how am I old?

vball_islife: you have rex at the end of your username.

pickled-ginger: I-

Naratata: omg, and Hinata and I are both pokemons

ennoshit: Narita, don’t be sarcastic, the kids are too precious

hiratata: okay, Narita, fucking fight me.

Naratata: bitch, it suits my name more  
Naratata: and since when did you get grammatical?

hiratata: the blondes makes me study

yashit: is that meant to be an insult?

hiratata: yes.

[tsukkishimarex changed their nickname to tsuffering]

tsuffering: thanks

daichiswam: wait a minute

[daichiswam changed Sugarkoushoin nickname to Sugadaddy]

Sugadaddy: what the hell Daichi Sawamura?!?

daichiswam: tbh why not?

Kiyoko: it suits your name Sugawara.

tanaka: Kiyoko has blessed us

rolling_thunder: with her presence

ashoo: Noya…

rolling_thunder: shh Asahi

yamagucci: okay it’s 3 am what do you guys want?

tsuffering: nothing, go back to sleep

yamagucci: sorry Tsukki

ennoshit: speaking of which, we have school today

pickled-ginger: please tell me you at least took a nap

ennoshit: nope, but I will during lunch

pickled-ginger: gtfo and sleep

ennoshit: Yachi’s nickname says yashit

takedaittetsu: I suggest everyone should sleep

vball_islife: thank you

[vball_islife has muted the chat]

Sugadaddy: okay, night kids

daichiswam: what kids?

Sugadaddy: you wanna go Daichi?

daichiswam: on a date? Yes pls :*

[Sugadaddy has kicked daichiswam out of the chat]

[takedaittetsu and Sugadaddy has muted the chat]

rolling_thunder: hahahahaha good one Suga daddeh

ashoo: NISHINOYA go to sleep please

rolling_thunder: fine

[ashoo and rolling_thunder has muted the chat]

hiratata: Narita, give me a nickname and I’ll change it

[hiratata has muted the chat]

Naratata: Hinata’s nickname: (w)hore

[Naratata, ennoshit and pickled-ginger has muted the chat]

tsuffering: HA whore

yamagucci: Tsukki pls

[tanaka has muted the chat]

tsuffering: no

yamagucci: pls

[yashit and kiyoko has muted the chat]

tsuffering: Yams pls

yamagucci: ☹

tsuffering: it’s not gonna work on me-

[yamagucci has sent an image ]

tsuffering: fine

[tsuffering and yamagucci has muted the chat]

UK41: what the fuc-

UK41: Faccini

UK41: very cool guy

[UK41 has muted the chat]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugadaddy – Sugawara  
> daichiswam – Daichi  
> hiratata – Hinata  
> vball_islife – Kageyama  
> yamagucci – Yamaguchi  
> tsukkishimarex/tsuffering – Tsukishima  
> rolling_thunder – Nishinoya  
> ashoo – Asahi  
> tanaka – Tanaka  
> ennoshit – Ennoshita  
> Naratata – Narita  
> pickled-ginger – Kinoshita  
> yashit – Yachi  
> takedaittestu – the teacher  
> UK41 – the coach (not grandpa, dude doesn’t know how to use electronics except the tv)  
> Kiyoko
> 
> the photo yamaguchi sent was a selfie of him pouting. works like a charm on tsukishima.


	2. Les be Hoenest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a very serious question

kiyoko: is everyone here gay?

tanaka: I’m straight along with Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita

ennoshit: um

naratata: you see…

pickled-ginger: we have a love triangle happening atm

UK41: okay, what the hell

UK41: I’m basically a gay coach training gay kids, one straight guy and an orgy

[takedaittestu has changed UK41’s nickname to Ugai]

Ugai: you little shit

[Ugai has changed takedaittestu’s nickname to Ugaisgay]

yamagucci: cute

tsuffering: shut up Yamaguchi

yamagucci: sorry Tsukki ^_^

rolling_thunder: okay, Yams is cute tho

ashoo: Noya…

rolling_thunder: fine Asahi fINE THEN

yashit: is that the only question you have sinpi

tsuffering: you’re ruining maths for me

vball_islife: you ruin maths by yourself Tsukishima

hiratata: lmao no, he ruined Japan

tsuffering: wtf no I did- no.

naratata: how tho?

hiratata: Tsunami

[tsuffering has kicked hiratata from the group chat]

kiyoko: but seriously, who is dating and who is not?

naratata: can’t we just have an orgy?

ennoshit: but I don’t like you.

pickled-ginger: I’m actually asexual and aromantic  
pickled-ginger: I don’t understand why you guys still pine on me tho

yamagucci: but kinoshita, you cute tho

[tsuffering kicked yamagucci from the group chat]

vball_islife: okay wtf

[vball_islife changed their nickname to milk]

milk: you’re ruining this group chat

tsuffering: ??

milk: you’re a tsunami

[milk has kicked tsuffering from the group chat]  
[milk has added hiratata and yamagucci]

[hiratata has changed their nickname to orange-caramel]

[yamagucci has changed their nickname to yamsjams]

yamsjams: Hinata, isn’t that a kpop girl group?

orange-caramel: idk, it sounds cool tho.

[daichiswam changed their nickname to daichu]

daichu: it is.

[daichu has sent an image ] 

Sugadaddy: how do you know this???

daichu: us captains have a weird thing for kpop  
daichu: them thighs tho  
daichi: tbh Jimin’s thighs are goals

Sugadaddy: wtf I thought I was goals

daichu: your name is goals

yamsjams: I know what dad means  
yamsjams: and no I will not explain

kiyoko: I have something to say

yashit: let’s be hoenest  
[yashit changed the group chat’s name to les be hoenest]

kiyoko: yes, Yachi, I’m lesbian

yashit: I already know that  
yashit: my relationship status is legit leskiyokobian

kiyoko: ;D

tanaka: well what the fuck  
tanaka: my whole entire life is a lie  
[tanaka has muted the chat]

yashit: lmfao  
yashit: babe when you coming to my house?

Kiyoko: 20 mins k

[yashit changed their nickname to yachiyoko]  
[yachiyoko has muted the chat]

[Kiyoko changed their nickname to Kiyachi]  
[Kiyachi has muted the chat]

Ugai: that’s one way to open up.

Yamjams: the way you and grandma opened up was one way…

[yamjams has muted the chat]

Ugaisgay: fuck you

Ugai: lol no, I fuck you

[Ugaisgay has kicked Ugai of the group chat]

Ugaisgay: ;D

[Ugaisgay has muted the chat]

[ennoshit changed their nickname to inyoshit]

naratata: bc I’m in your anus 24/7

inyoshit: hahaha nice try but no.

pickled-ginger: I’m gonna leave  
[pickled-ginger has muted the chat]

[inyoshit has kicked naratata from the group chat]  
[inyoshit has muted the chat]

milk: what the

orange-caramel: pudding cat

[amnekoma: achoo.]

[milk and orange-caramel has muted the chat]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara - Sugadaddy  
> Daichi - daichu  
> Hinata - orange-caramel  
> Kageyama - milk  
> Yamaguchi - yamsjams  
> Tsukishima - tsuffering  
> Nishinoya - rolling_thunder  
> Asahi - ashoo  
> Tanaka - tanaka  
> Ennoshita - inyoshit  
> Narita - Naratata  
> Kinoshita - pickled-ginger  
> Yachi - yachiyoko  
> Takeda - ugaisgay  
> Ukai - Ugai  
> Kiyoko – kiyachi
> 
> the image Dadchi sent was a photo of a korean girl group, orange-caramel


	3. Sneezes, Sons and Asses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another way to come out

ashoo: ennoshita, do you have my ball?

inyoshit: yes I got the ball  
inyoshit: both balls

rolling_thunder: okay, nope.  
rolling_thunder: first, give his VOLLEYBALL back on Monday  
rolling_thunder: has to be in front of me during the morning practice.  
rolling_thunder: second.  
rolling_thunder: Asahi is MY boyfriend, therefore I have his balls balls.  
rolling_thunder: okay?

inyoshit: HAI

ashoo: …

rolling_thunder: oh shit, sorry babe…

Ugai: just don’t fuck in the equipment room when I roster the two of you to clean.

ashoo: yes sir!

rolling_thunder: fine >:(

[Ugai has muted the chat]

orange-caramel: SENPAI CAN I BE YOUR CHILD

milk: wtf, I’m not gonna go date a minor.

orange-caramel: hypothetically

ashoo: Hinata can be our child.

Sugadaddy: BUT I WANTED HINATA

daichu: just take Kageyama then

rolling_thunder: ooh ooh so we can be in-laws *insert rainbow*

Sugadaddy: love iiiit.

[rolling_thunder has changed their nickname to ass]

ashoo: wtf Noya

ass: ASSahi :D

[yamsjams has added tsuffering]

yamsjams: why can’t we be them Tsukki?

tsuffering: bc I’m tsuffering.  
tsuffering: HA BEAT YOU TO IT HINATA.

ass: first of all Tsunami, don’t bully my child.  
ass: second, actually, I don’t even know.

tsuffering: okay, noya-san, please change your nickname

yamsjams: no keep it, even if it sounds disgusting, it’s cute <3

milk: how is ass cute?

yamsjams: bc he thought of his boyf.

inyoshit: lmao I’m gonna leave.  
inyoshit: thanks for reminding me that I’m gonna die alone 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara - Sugadaddy  
> Daichi - daichu  
> Hinata - orange-caramel  
> Kageyama - milk  
> Yamaguchi - yamsjams  
> Tsukishima - tsuffering  
> Nishinoya - ass  
> Asahi - ashoo  
> Tanaka - tanaka  
> Ennoshita - inyoshit  
> Narita - Naratata  
> Kinoshita - pickled-ginger  
> Yachi - yachiyoko  
> Takeda - ugaisgay  
> Ukai - Ugai  
> Kiyoko - kiyachi


	4. Kagehina Shobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in where Kagehina comes out

[orange-caramel changed their nickname to Shobio]

Shobio: TOBIO ISTG IF YOU SAY YOU HAVE A NON-EXISTENT RELATIONSHIP NEXT TIME

milk: you’ll what

Shobio: I’LL MAKE SURE NATSU WON’T SEE YOU

milk: HOW DARE YOU! I’M HER FUTURE-

Shobio: future what huh?  
Shobio: what future now that you have ruined it for her.

milk: I will fight you

yachiyoko: wait, I always thought you guys were-

Shobio: no. not anymore, this ass here is single and ready to fuck

milk: SHOYOU

Shobio: what you dead tree

milk: how dare you!

Shobio: how dare I? HOW DARE YOU!

milk: OKAY.  
milk: I’M FUCKING SORRY BUT I COULDN’T HELP IT.

Shobio: NOT AN EXCUSE

tsuffering: looks like I’m not the one tsuffering

ass: okay what is wrong my son

Shobio: that assassin can go die.

milk: I haven’t killed anyone??

[Sugadaddy changed their nickname to superma]

superma: okay son, what happened?

milk: tbh, I don’t even know with that orange

ass: did your son just assume my son’s gender

superma: I believe he did so, I’m terribly sorry

ass: BABE GET ON AND HOLD ME

ashoo: How about I treat you out instead?

ass: butt

ashoo: it can result with butt too

ass: …  
ass: fine

[ass has muted the chat]

[ashoo has muted the chat]

tsuffering: okay, but what did actually happen?

superma: that’s what I’d like to know.

milk: I-

Shobio: you so know what you did Tobio

milk: I swear Shoyou I don’t even know

tsuffering: oh

superma: OH

superma: YOU GUYS ARE DATING!

tsuffering: I really am tsuffering

milk: I, yes, yes we were.

superma: were?

Shobio: assassin decided that his love life was non-existent

tsuffering: sigh, the freak duo did fuck

milk: Shoyou, I’m sorry

Shobio: no.

milk: babe.

Shobio: no.

milk: sigh, I’m coming to your house, I already called mum

superma: hold up

tsuffering: they’re gonna get married soon

milk: and no, I’m not visiting Natsu

Shobio: lmao I’m not gonna be there then

milk: fine, be stubborn here then.

[milk changed their username to Kagehina]

[tsuffering changed superma’s nickname to kouchi]

[kouchi has changed the group chat name to Kagehina Shobio]

Shobio: not gonna work

Kagehina: you really need to work on your hiding skills, I can see your hair

Shobio: I’m not behind the slide

Kagehina: babe.

Shobio: No. I’m not your babe, you don’t have a love life.

Kagehina: damn it  
Kagehina: HINATA SHOYOU, MY LOVE LIFE HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR 9 MONTHS NOW.  
Kagehina: there is no way it’s fucking non-existent

Shobio: yes it is.  
Shobio: you said it in the last group chat

Kagehina: but our nicknames proves it wrong babe

Shobio: I hate you

Kagehina: no you don’t.  
Kagehina: please return the hug ☹.

Shobio: fine

[Kagehina and Shobio has muted the chat]

tsuffering: next chat, can we talk about how you and dad got together and made Kageyama?

kouchi: we’re defs gonna talk on how we also made Yamaguchi, Kinnoshita and Tanaka

tsuffering: what about ennoshita and pokemon?

kouchi: adopted.

tsuffering: oh

yachiyoko: then what is us lesbians?

kiyachi: sexy carrots ;)

kouchi: funny story, Kiyoko, you’re Daichi’s sister.

[tsuffering has muted the chat]

[yachiyoko has muted the chat]

[kiyachi has muted the chat]

[kouchi has muted the chat]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata – Shobio  
> Kageyama – Kagehina  
> Nishinoya – ass  
> Asahi – ashoo  
> Suga – kouchi  
> Tsukkishima – tsuffering  
> Yachi – yachiyoko  
> Kiyoko – kiyachi


	5. How Grandpa and Grandma got Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how not to sensibly get together.

ass: Sensei, how’d you get with gramps

Ugai: please no

uagisgay: uh, funny story

yamsjams: go on…

ugaisgay: it started on a one drunken ngiht.

tsuffering: I see where this is going but it cute how sensei can’t spell night.

yamsjams: what’s cute is that you’re interrupting.

ass: shhhhh I’m here to know how the grandparents came and made Dadchi

yamsjams: sorry senpai

Ugai: point is, we were drunk and we had a one night stand. And then shit happened.

ugaisgay: lmao no, that’s not how it happened.

Ugai: ???

ugaisgay: you were wasted, I was perfectly sober.

Ugai: oh shit, I raped you what the fuck

ugaisgay: actually no. we already were making out after you’re 5th sake.

Ugai: so I was sober

ugaisgay: yes babe, you were sober. I initiated it.

ass: oh shit sensei’s got skillz

tsuffering: skillz even

yamsjams: shh

Ugai: fuck so even if I wasn’t drunk that night we could’ve gotten together

ugaisgay: yup

ass: mind blown

Shobio: fwah

[everyone has muted the chat]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a filler chapter :) originally made before the last chapter bc i felt like updating the other one instead :)
> 
> Hinata - Shobio  
> Yamaguchi - yamsjams  
> Tsukishima - tsuffering  
> Nishinoya - ass  
> Takeda - ugaisgay  
> Ukai - Ugai

**Author's Note:**

> updates are hella slow bc busy  
> 


End file.
